Uruga Stealth Command Carrier
'ARK ROYAL ''URAGA-CLASS COMMAND CARRIERS' RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html '''BACKGROUND' The aircraft carrier has been the dominant symbol of naval power since the Second World War. A carrier could transport fighters armed with torpedoes, bombs, missiles, or nuclear weapons that could sink entire fleets of battleships before they could approach close enough to become a threat. These rules of combat have remained true even in the 21st century where space has become the new naval battlefield. The Variable Fighter (VF) is the most versatile weapon in the UN Spacy's arsenal. However, in order to use VFs to maximum effect a mobile base of operations that can support, re-arm, and repair them during combat is necessary. The Uraga class Battle Carrier is one of the latest spacecraft designs produced to fulfill this role. Ark Royal Battle Carriers form the backbone of the UN Spacy's military forces. They can quickly carry almost 400 VFs along with their pilots, support crews, supplies, and weaponry to anywhere they are needed in Unity Government space and beyond. Unlike their sister ships, the Ark Royals are not transformable and are thus far less costly to build and operate. On the other hand, Ark Royals are not designed for heavy ship-to-ship combat and are more heavily reliant on their fighter squadrons for protection. Like the New Macross carriers, Ark Royal carriers often act as flagships for UN Spacy task forces. Their advanced sensors and communications gear allows their commanders to coordinate fighter squadrons and ships over large distances in carefully orchestrated attacks. The carriers are also common sights among UN Spacy colonization fleets, but here there role is somewhat different. Ark Royal carriers are often put in command of large civilian colonization vessels, and the ships are physically mated to the colony vessels where they form the command and control centers for the ships. This arrangement is particularly beneficial as it provides the civilian vessels with a dedicated defense force of VFs, and provides the crew of the carrier with luxuries and entertainment that they normally do not have access to in an all-military fleet. Colony ships designed to mate with Ark Royal carriers include Beginhill training vessels, and Einstien research vessels. Ark Royal ''Carriers were first launched in 2036 and there are no plans to retire the design any time in the future. Although not as powerful as the ''New Macross carriers, they are far more cost effective to produce and operate. RPG STATS Government: New Unity Government (Earth) Ship Type: Long Distance Variable Fighter Command Carrier Class: Uraga Class Manufacturer: ORTEC Company/Three Star Heavy Industries/UN Spacy Crew: 2,428 total Command Tower: 89 Main Ship: 1,849 VF Pilots: 432 Troops: 60 Notable Ships of Class: CV-404 Uraga (launched 2036 as part of the Macross 07 colony fleet, destroyed 2046 by Protodeviln) CV-406 Brampton (launched 2036 as part of the Macross 07 colony fleet) CV-412 Aberdeen (launched 2036 as part of the Macross 07 colony fleet) CV-417 Keflavik (launched 2036 as part of the Macross 07 colony fleet) Operational Deployment: 2030 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 40,000 (2) Command Tower 8,000 (2) Sensor Array (behind Command Tower) 500 (3) Foredeck 12,000 (3) Flight decks (2) 8,000 each (4) Main engines (2) 8,000 each (4) Secondary Engines (2) 2,500 each (4) Small Guidance thrusters (36) 200 each Main Anti-Warship Missile Launchers (6) 400 each Medium Range Missile Launchers (12) 200 each Retractable Laser Turrets (24) 300 each Small Airlocks/Access Hatches (100) 250 each Large Airlocks (40) 500 each Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 120 Interior walls (per 20ft) 20 (5) Pin Point Barriers (4) 5,000 each NOTES: • Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. • Destroying the command tower will instantly kill the command staff and deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a VF-11 Thunderbolt. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. Destroying the main sensory array behind the command tower will have the same effect, but the command staff will not be killed instantly. • Destroying the foredeck or the flight decks will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to 12 VFs per turn. If the foredeck is destroyed this number drops to 6, and each flight deck destroyed reduces this number by 3. If both the foredeck and the flight decks are destroyed the carrier can only launch or recover one aircraft every other turn. • Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). • The Pinpoint Barriers regenerate at a rate of 1,250 MD per second (2,500 MD per melee round). If destroyed, a barrier will completely regenerate within four seconds (2 melee rounds). See the Pinpoint Barrier System entry for details. SPEEDS: Speed(sublight): 0.20 speed of light (32,000 miles per second) Speed(Auxiliary Drives): Mach 3 Space Fold: Range Unlimited (1 light year every 6 minutes) Planet bound: Can land if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere. Maximum Range: Unlimited (estimated 30 year life span) Note: the Carriers are extremely agile (in starship terms) and get an additional +4 to dodge when avoiding fire from enemy starships and +3 Strike (with stealth bonuses). STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 850 metres Width: 210 metres Height: 200 metres Weight: 25,000 tons (Standard) Fold System: ORTEC/Shinnakasu/General Galaxy Advanced Fold System Cluster Sublight Drive: ORTEC/Centinel Impulse Drive Cluster Gravity Control System: Internal Auxiliary Engine: Shinnakasu/Shinsei Industries/Agar Nuclear Pulse Rocket Motor Cluster Radar System: Hyperspace Sensor Pod WEAPON SYSTEMS: • HEAVY MISSILE LAUNCHERS (6): Uraga Escort Carriers are not designed for heavy starship-to-starship combat, instead relying on their fighter wings for protection and attack. However if necessary the carriers are armed with six missile launcher tubes for launching ICBM-like missiles at enemy ships. Resembling torpedo launchers, they are mounted on the front of the ship facing forward. The launchers contain long-range nuclear missiles and are usually used only during assaults and heavy combat. • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Heavy Assault • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship • RANGE: 3,000 miles (4824 km) • SPEED: Mach 2+ (1340 mph/2140 kmph) in an atmosphere. • DAMAGE: 4D6x1000 M.D. • BLAST RADIUS: 3,000 feet (915 m) • RATE OF FIRE: Each launcher tube holds one missile and must be reloaded after firing. Reloading a launcher tube takes 1 minute (4 melee rounds). If loaded, all 6 tubes can fire at once for a volley of 6 nuclear missiles (!). • PAYLOAD: A typical battle carrier carries 30 missiles in storage that can be readied for firing in about 30 minutes. Additional missiles can be carried if deemed necessary, however. • NOTE: These missiles CANNOT be used by variable fighters. Each missile is approximately the same size as a VF-11 Thunderbolt. Variable fighters that require nuclear ordinance usually carry RMS-1 Anti-Warship long range missiles. • MEDIUM MISSILE LAUNCHERS (12): In addition to the heavy missile launchers, the escort carriers are armed with twelve medium missile launchers which are primarily intended for anti-aircraft defense. Each launcher contains 8 missile tubes allowing volleys of up to 8 missiles to be fired at a single target per launcher. Once depleted, the missile launchers are reloaded by an automated loading system that takes 15 seconds (one melee round) to reload all 8 missiles. Armor-piercing smart missiles are usually used to avoid chances of friendly fighters being shot down by the missiles. • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Aircraft • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship • MISSILE TYPES: Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. Smart missiles are commonly used to avoid hitting friendly aircraft. • RANGE: Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). • SPEED: Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). • DAMAGE: Varies, typically 2D4x10 M.D. • BLAST RADIUS: Varies, typically 15 feet. • RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 2, 4, 6, or 8 missiles per launcher. • PAYLOAD: Each launcher holds 8 missiles. Once the missiles are expended the launcher is reloaded within 1 round via an automated system. The reload system holds 40 missiles per launcher. • RETRACTABLE LASER TURRETS (24): As a final line of defense the escort carrier is armed with 24 automated laser turrets that retract into the ship's hull when not in use. These short-range lasers are intended primarily for anti-aircraft and anti-missile defense, but can do moderate damage against smaller enemy spacecraft if they get too close. The lasers are located at key points along the spacecraft's hull. At most 4 lasers can be directed against a single target at any time. • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Missile • SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Aircraft • RANGE: 30 miles (48.2 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. • DAMAGE: 1D6x20 M.D. per shot • RATE OF FIRE: Equal to the controller's number of hand-to-hand attacks. If set on automatic each laser turret can fire up to 4 shots per round. • PAYLOAD: Unlimited. • NOTE: The lasers can be set on automatic during combat, during which time they have a +3 to strike due to their advanced tracking systems. The lasers tracking systems will target incoming missiles first and attacking mecha/aircraft second. • PINPOINT BARRIER DEFENSE SYSTEM: Originally developed by researchers onboard the SDF-01 Macross during Space War One, the Pinpoint Barrier System is a standard defense system on board all UN Spacy starships, including the Uraga escort carriers. The system generates four small disc-shaped force fields that can be positioned anywhere along the ship to deflect missiles, energy beams or projectiles. Each pinpoint barrier is about 200 ft (61 m) in length and can absorb up to 5,000 MD in damage, which then regenerates within four seconds (2 melee rounds). The barriers can also be layered on top of each other to generate a field which provides 20,000 MDC and can even deflect heavy particle beams (usually). The four barriers are controlled by operators in the command tower of the carrier. These operators are instructed to defend (1) the command tower, bridge, and sensor array, (2) main engines, (3) hangar bays, and (4) weapon systems, in that order. The operators primarily concentrate on defending the ship against larger spacecraft and leave defense against mecha attacking the carrier to the VF pilots. • PRIMARY PURPOSE: Defense (the pinpoint barrier system cannot be used as a weapon) • RANGE: Up to 300 feet (91.5 m) from the surface of the vessel. • DAMAGE CAPACITY: Can sustain up to 5,000 MD per round. Regenerates at a rate of 2,500 MD per melee round. • RADIUS: 200 ft (61 m) • DEFENSIVE MOVEMENT: Can move from one end of the carrier to the other in less than a single round. Trained operators can attempt to block attacks up to 8 times per melee (counts as a parry) and are at +7 to block. Untrained characters can parry up to their number of hand-to-hand attacks with their normal parry bonuses only. • PAYLOAD: Nearly inexhaustible. Will work as long as system is functional (see below) and engines are intact. If main engines are destroyed, the barrier will loose power and not function. • NOTE: If all four barriers are grouped in a single spot they can deflect a heavy particle beam attack, such as the one generated by the Macross Cannon, Zentraedi/Varuta command warships, and some Protodeviln. However, the beam will completely destroy all four barriers and put incredible strain on the pinpoint barrier system, to the point where it may short out. After deflecting an energy beam, roll percentile dice on the table below to determine additional effects/damage. • 01-15: Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. • 16-30: Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. • 31-45: Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair (yes, DAYS of work). • 46-60: Completely destroyed! System can be rebuilt, but will require new parts and 2D6 DAYS of work to replace. • 61-75: Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair. • 76-90: Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. • 91-95: Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. • 96-00: It's a miracle! Trivial damage only, system will be operational again in only 4D6 melee rounds! SYSTEMS OF NOTE: • ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM: The Uraga escort carriers are equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main engines can supply energy to it. • STEALTH COMPOSITION: The Uraga Carriers feature a 'stealth' hull which gives them advantage over enemy ships. This stealth composition hull disrupt enemy radar and tracking systems, making it difficult for them to lock onto the Carrier with sensors and weapons. This gives the Carrier a +3 to dodge, +2 to strike and +1 on initiative in combat WITH OTHER STARSHIPS ONLY. VFs and other close-range combat mecha are not affected by these systems. • HYPERSPACE COMMUNICATIONS: Based on the same technology as the space fold system, the hyperspace communications relay allows faster-than-light communication between the New Macross ships and other vessels or planetary bases. Hyperspace communications are still not instantaneous, however. Audio/video communication travels through hyperspace at a rate of about 1 seconds per 4000 light years, so messages communicated over a few seconds or minutes to arrive. • LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: The escort carriers have sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for 2,200 people for up to 30 years (air is recycled). In an emergency the life support system can support up to 4,000 people at one time, though living conditions onboard will get extremely cramped at that point. The carrier also holds sufficient food and water to support 2,200 people for up to 6 months. • LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS: The impressive communications array of the escort carrier can communicate with up to 1,000 craft simultaneously at ranges of up to 900 miles (1,440 km). This range can be boosted indefinitely by using satellites or other spacecraft as to relay communications. • LONG-RANGE RADAR: The radar array of the escort carrier is equally as impressive as the communication system, and can track and identify up to 2,000 craft simultaneously. The radar system has a 2,000 mile/3,200 km range. • SPACE FOLD SYSTEM: For FTL propulsion, the escort carrier is equipped with an ORTEC/Shinnakasu/General Galaxy Advanced Fold System Cluster, capable of propelling the carrier through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft. • SUBLIGHT ENGINES: As a backup to the Fold System, the escort carrier is equipped with ORTEC/Centinel Impulse Drive Cluster engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.20 speed of light (32,000 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the carrier is limited to speeds of Mach 3 maximum due to hull stress. • SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS: The Uraga escort carriers are equipped with subspace sensors, which are based on the same principles as the hyperspace communications array. These sensors can essentially instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the carrier, and the readings are used both for early warning and for navigation when travelling at sublight speeds. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most variable fighters). MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): • Variable Fighters: 432 (36 Squadrons) on active status. NOTE: The Ark Royal carriers have enough room to hold an additional 4 squadrons (48 fighters) if necessary, though the landing bays would be extremely cramped at that point.